


Fractum est Oculus

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bloody Mary - Freeform, Case File, F/M, FBI, Mirrors, Season/Series 01, UST, urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully embark on their second case as newly-appointed partners to investigate the mysterious deaths of victims supposedly murdered by the legend of Bloody Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractum est Oculus

With the nervous laughter of his friends echoing in his ears, the eight year old boy allowed himself to be pushed into the small bathroom before the door swiftly and securely shut after him. He swung the plain candle about in an attempt to locate the sink and mirror in the confined space. The glint from the flame on the glass made him squint and he shuffled meekly over to the cold porcelain column.

Matthew's hands were damp, his lips dry from nervousness. He could vaguely hear the voices of his three friends in the safety of the hallway outside, asking him if he was okay and to get on with it.

Gathering the little courage he hadn't lost within the last twenty seconds of entering the dark bathroom, the young boy shakily reached for the sink faucet and turned on the cold water to a gentle, steady flow. Spirits could traverse more readily where running water was present. Matthew looked up at his reflection, his face, bathed by the light of the single candle, pale in the mirror.

"Come on, McGriver!" One of his companions hissed from the safety of the tightly sealed doorframe, "What are you waiting for? Are ya chicken? Say it!"

Matthew gulped, a single waxy drizzle from the candle seeping over his hand going virtually unnoticed. He swallowed thickly again, trying to remember the words his companions and he had faithfully tried to solidify in their brains only a few minutes ago.

"Bloody Mary, I've m..."

Matthew's voice grew reedy, and then completely gave out, the final words of the chant lost in a watery gurgle. He could hear the snickers of the other boys on the opposite side of the door and scowled at his own cowardice. If puny Bernard Sandburg from recess could do it, he could too. 

"Three times, McGriver!" Another one of his companions hollered through the wood.

Trying to strengthen his resolve, Matthew turned the faucet up higher, and gripped the candle tighter in his hand. He grit his teeth, staring sternly back at his reflection as he tried again:

"Bloody Mary, I've murdered your child! Bloody Mary, I've mur -"

The boy's voice stuttered to a stop again as a chilled breeze blew through the tiny bathroom, ruffling his hair. The candle blew out, and tendrils of frost began creeping across the circumference of the mirror despite the room growing thick and heavy with sudden humidity. A pinpoint of hazy blue light began to glow in the center of the reflective glass. Before Matthew's horrified gaze, a face materialized from the darkness. Drawn and emaciated, it almost looked human, but the dark shadows enveloping its shape made it impossible to tell.

As the horrified boy opened his mouth to yell, the entity's jaw dropped open, revealing an inky black and rotting throat, out of which an angry wail resounded deafeningly against the bathroom walls.

The other three boys huddled against the bathroom door heard a bloodcurdling scream before a heavy thud and a clatter reached their ears. Then there was shuddering silence, broken only by the weak dribbling of the faucet.


End file.
